Of All The Stars
by Theresalynnee
Summary: There has always only been one person he could give everything to.


Chapter One

If he believed in anyone it really was her. She was not the most intelligent, she really knew nothing of space, but she was the most mature. She was the first companion he could truly trust. If he needed a hug after a nightmare she was always there and after 'Midnight' she had been his angel with a red halo. He still remembered that night…

"Molto bene…" She repeated.

"No, don't do that…really don't…don't" was all he could honestly reply. He felt bad as soon as he saw her crestfallen face, but he had already been scared out of his wits.

"Sorry, heh." She awkwardly laughed back, "you know what I think would make you feel better Doctor?" His only response was to raise an eyebrow at her. "Going back to the TARDIS. I've had more than enough of this place. It's too perfect."

"Donna, Donna Noble. How do you know me so well?" He replied with his head down.

"Come on Spaceman. We can do tea in the kitchen after you have showered," she said pinching her nose together.

"Oi, don't get cheeky with me Ms. Noble!" he replied with a good little chuckle. He took her hand and they walked back to his ship.

After Rose had left he began to think that the TARDIS was the only thing that could keep his hearts beating; the only thing that would ever stay. Donna was beginning to change his mind, but he never wanted to get his hopes up. Donna was the one companion that could hold her own without an extreme amount of intelligence; she learned fast.

With that thought he unlocked the TARDIS door and smiled at Donna as he began to walk towards the shower room. She knew what he would like for tea. She was always intuitive. He needed comfort food and he was one hundred percent she would make a perfect meal. He just did not know that he would be eating it after she had to heat it a second time.

Chapter Two

As Donna stood in the kitchen fixing macaroni and cheese with little slices of hot dogs she began to ponder what exactly she could do to make the Doctor feel better. The poor man had lost his love, gotten and companion that made him feel guilty and then landed himself with her. Well…she was not bad she would like to think. She may have been a little hard on him sometimes but that was for his own good. The man was daft!

Upon finishing cooking up tea Donna began to wonder where the Doctor was. It was half past 8 and she began at 7. He never took a shower that lasted over an hour. So, she walked through the TARDIS; following its dull hum. She reached his bedroom door and wondered what she had led her here for this time. More often than not it was because the Doctor had a nightmare, but she knew he didn't fall asleep. They had both come to count on their tea together. Not that they shared any deep dark secrets, but that was when they shared the silly things they enjoyed; the things in life that seemed so insignificant; their escapes. So she knocked on his door and it opened on its own accord.

Heavy breathing and soft whimpers were the only things she heard. If he had taken a shower the water had been turned off and his towel was nowhere to be seen so it must be with him. She knocked on the door and again, it opened on its own accord. She figured the TARDIS was trying to convey something pretty special to her.

The sight in the bathroom broke her heart. The Doctor was sitting in the bathtub, drenched, with a soaking wet towel covering him and he was sobbing; proper sobbing. He didn't even look up as she entered, but he knew she was there. He reached his hand out to her and she ran to him. She ran into the bathtub and sat right next to him while wrapping her arms around his seemingly fragile frame.

"Doctor…" she trailed. She whispered into his ear, he buried his face in her neck while soaking her hair and he held onto her for dear life. He held on to Donna Noble like she was the only thing in the world that could bring him back to his reality. He held onto her because she was the only person in the universe that understood everything he could possibly ever need and he loved her.

Chapter Three

After about forty-five minutes of listening to his gut wrenching sobs Donna noticed the Doctor began to calm down; his heart beats began to slow. "Donna, I have never been that terrified in my entire existence" he whispered.

"I know. I could see it in your face when you walked back. You looked completely lost. I mean, it scared me to bloody bits" she said kissing his now dry hair.

"You're the only companion I have ever felt the need to run to for safety. My good ol' girl must have been able to tell" he said lifting his face from her neck. He lightly picked up her soaked hair and looked at her apologetically.

"Yeah Spaceman, you soaked my hair" she said as she started laughing hysterically, and the Doctor soon joined in. Holding hands they climbed out of the tub and the Doctor soon realized he wasn't even in his knickers; he was in a towel. "As lovely as it is to look at you in only a towel I'm going to scram and re-heat supper. I don't want to become all wide eyed and drooley" Donna said with a wink.

"Donna Noble, my red-haired halo clad angel" and with that she laughed a most brilliant laugh and left him to dry. _Sweet ginger pants I think I am falling for her without even trying. THAT is definitely a new one. _

Chapter Four

"So! After that little peppermint experiment I figured out that Christmas was my favorite holiday. I mean something terrible always happens on Christmas, but to taste peppermint for a month straight; brilliant!" he smiled with child-like eyes.

"It has always been a horrible holiday for me because of all the stress. Actually, last Christmas was the best one I've ever had" she said shyly.

"How do you mean?" curious eyes implored her.

"Well…just…"

"Donna, it's alright. I won't randomly take you home because of something you tell me. Don't be scared" he said with a cheeky grin and a squeeze to her hand.

"Oi, you'll be the death of me", she laughed out, "I just meant that running around with you was the most exciting thing I had ever done in my whole life. I was a temp and that was never going to advance anyway. You showed me that I actually could be brilliant."

"Donna please look at me", and she did. His brown eyes bore into hers with an ideal amount of passion. "You are absolutely brilliant. For me to run to someone for safety; let's just say that never happens. You protect me without even meaning to and I couldn't ask for a more faithful and lovely companion." Tears began to well up in her eyes and she had no idea what to say to him. He had told her everything she had ever wanted to hear from just, someone. He wasn't just someone though, he was everything. "I've never asked anyone if I could do this, but I have to ask you because I don't want to ruin our friendship. Can I kiss you?"

"The only reason I would say no is because I think it would mean something a little bit different to you than it would to me. I can handle being your best friend. The hugs and soft whispers only make me feel stronger. You are an amazing hum…Time Lord," she giggled at her slip up and he gave a small smile, "but if you kissed me I wouldn't want it to make you feel tied to me. I know how bloody restless you are Spaceman".

"Well let me ask you this then, would you stay with me if I did kiss you?"

"I told you forever and I meant it, no matter what".

"What would the kiss mean to you, just so that we could potentially be on the same page?"

"I would not be able to help making it mean more than friends."

"And if I felt the same?" he asked looking down at their hands. She noticed his had suddenly become quite clammy under his hold.

"The daft Time Lord that fell for the ginger human?" she mused.

"Aye it seems so." He laughed.

Chapter Five

Without any specific warning the Doctor got up from his chair and held her delicate face in his hands while whispering her name. She looked up at him with such an amount of adoration that he felt his hearts shatter, and he kissed her with tears in his eyes. He kissed her and bruised her lips, but neither of them cared. They were lost in the comfort of one another's embrace. He lifted her and she was shocked by his strength.

"Where are we going?" she asked lightly.

"A room that you often see after my nightmares" he said solemnly. She simply kissed him and he groaned in response. A guttural response that let Donna know if they did not reach his room soon they would end up on the floor.

He set her down and opened the door for her. She sat on the bed and reached out for him; just as he had reached out for her. They craved one another's warmth.

"Donna I have to tell you something. This, erm, act with a Time Lord…well we don't do this unless we know we are permanently attached to whoever it is. I need you to understand in addition to the physical part there is a mental part…" he trailed off looking at her in desperation with his hands in his pockets.

"How do you mean mental" she inquired. The Doctor looked at her face and she truly looked curious. No trace of fright in her that he observed.

"Well I won't be able to prevent it. It sort of just happens, but you will be able to read my mind and I yours. If there is anything you don't want me to see just imagine a door and close it, yeh?"

"There is not a thing I'm worried about you seeing. Come here my love" she whispered with a smile.

He did as his beauty pleaded. He looked at her plump lips and his stomach immediately fluttered in response. He kissed her and pinned her below himself. As he trailed his lips down her neck she pushed her hips up to meet his and found that he was indeed awaiting her touch. He groaned as her hips met his and moaned her name softly. As they stripped their clothes in awe of one another's soft skin, Donna began to giggle. The Doctor's back was to her and she could see the soft freckles adorning his skin.

"And what is so funny Ms. Noble," he asked turning to her.

"You have freckles," she replied giggling.

"Ah, so it would seem. You have an amount incomparable to my few though." He climbed back to the bed as he said this. He moved on her and implored access to her with his mind; breaking her into the sensation slowly. She nodded and he entered her slowly. With every inch a new part of his past invaded her mind. She saw everything from Gallifrey to his pain on Midnight, and he simply melted into her soft body while running hands through her hair telling her that it was alright. Pain wasn't all he ever felt. He slowly began to open his visual doors to every smile she had ever shown him and every hug they had shared. She whimpered and pleaded him to move inside of her. He was afraid that it would be too strong of a sensation, but couldn't help himself as she began to move her hips; stroking him tightly inside of her.

Flashes of his long existence were showed to her and flashes of her life were shown to him. Their lives twisted together as they came undone around one another. "Donna, Donna…I can't stop it." He said fighting against the urge to explode.

"Doctor," she whimpered. She flipped him over on his back and began to move up and down on him, hands placed gently on his chest. His hands were placed on her hips and he forced her down hard; still letting her set the pace. It was perfect for his sensitive body. As he lifted up into her he felt her spasm around him, and he laid her down on her side while holding her from behind. He buried his face in her ginger locks and pushed inside of her as she lifted her leg over his; allowing him the perfect amount of deep access. She turned her head over her shoulder and moaned his favorite name over and over again.

"Let go, please my love…please." She pleaded. With beautiful Gallifrayen words of endearments he finally released himself inside of her, and hard. The stars he traveled through exploded in front of both their eyes as he came.

"Donna, do you want forever?" he said sounding as if he was in pain.

"You know I do Doctor" she replied while touching his face. He was holding something in and she soon figured out what it was as he kissed her. A force rushed within her body and it felt absolutely brilliant.

"I'm giving you myself Donna Noble. You have forever with me…" he said as he collapsed on her chest.

The transfer had eliminated all energy from them both, but the Doctor had enough strength to whisper his love and she returned the endearment with so much passion that his hearts nearly exploded. He had found the one person he could trust to keep in his arms forever. They would be together forever. For as long as his regeneration lasted. She could regenerate into the same person and never grow old until the regeneration bond broke. She wouldn't die if his regeneration ended but she would find his personality in another human and they would spend a human existence together. Loving one another, forever.


End file.
